My Indie
by beebumbling
Summary: Deck Gurl wasn't expecting anyone to be able to keep up with her in the underground music scene, but then she found some people who might just be more indie than her, and they're all superheroes!
1. Irony yeah I'm clever

So hey I'm Milo Blue Pearl Lucca Vonnegut, no relation to the author who I know you don't know anyway. I have brown hair that's shaved on one side of my head and super long down to my knees on

the other. I have 6 holes in one of my ears, bquase two ears has been done so many times, I also have a medusa piercing [you dumbasses don't even know that Monroe piercings are just so fucking

overdone].People don't tell me I look like anyone specific or famous because I'm so fucking original that no one is really like I am. I always wear shit that I found at the goodwill and vintage stores that

you're too lame to eeven know about. I've got pale skin and a crack whore body type that I work fucking hard to maintain by not eating more than a pound of fod per day. Plus I love off of a surplus of

ciggerettes, crack and pot a dealer gives to me in excahhnge for underground music my band "Pink Freud" plays. We mostly play at this indie bar I know, and only really hipsters can get into, so if you're

a major poser mainstream person who's into Ke$ha or whatever else is macking monees these ddays than forget it. So I'm also a superhero that goes by the name of Deck Gurl, and my superpowers

include singing really quietly in a raspy wiskey voice that get's stuck in ppls heads and makes them go crazy also I can hover [cause flying is for mainstream bishes] and I'm a vegan so I can talk to

animals and have them kick ass for me. People don't' think that I'm really that intense because I wear really big Raybandz that hold all my power and people stuck in that pop world shit don't realize

how beast Raybandz I had to leave my home in Sohoe to come live in some obviously named shiit whoel "happee Harbor." I had to come here because some bitch scratched up all my records and

crashed my metal vintage bike, so I had to use my powers on her and the bitch is still in the hospital. I'm here now and i'm just wondering where a girl can get some good vinals here. Today I was

wearing my ripped tights with grey Toms and highwaisted shorts, where I had my shirt tucked in and on my shirt it had a shark riding a bicycle because it's fucking ironic and I had my blue plaid jacket

on. So I get to this Young Justice mountain and all I'm thinkin is fucking typical of sper heroes living in a mountain, what fucking idiots. So some green chick who was obviously a chipper, opens the door

for me and is like "Hi, I'm Megan…." And I know she said some other words but after her name and looking that that obvious fin outfit she wore I just didn't fucking car to here her life story. Then, after

walking in I saw all these boys and they were so deck. One boy was thin and had dark hair and dark raybanz, his plaid shirt and matching toms were already making me hot, not that I'd fucking seem

like a fin tassel who didn't know shit about ainy thing. Then there was this other deck guy who looked like a total juicer, he was a ginger and his tight pants and lean frame worked and tied together his

look really well. "Hey I'm Robin and this is KF" The dark haired boy said nodding to the ginger. "yeah I'm Milo Blue Pearl Lucca Vonnegut, or Deck Gurl is my superhero name" I explained trying to look as

uncaring and aloof as they did, when really I wouldn't mind being a chipper if it meant hoping into bed with their fine asses. There was also an emo boy there and a black nerdy kid, but honestly I've

seen too many of those stereotypes to care. I couldn't wait to start hooking up with Robin and KF, ppl tell me all the time that my taste in underground indie is so deck and my body so anoreexic that

cronkites just fall to their knees in front of me. So let the games begin slaggy whores.


	2. We reach out girls by getting with bfs

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I sat up in my computer chair that I had fallen asleep in (I was up all night on Tumblr) and drank some monster from a bottle I

had. My chair, which pretty much serves as my bed, was plaid and inside it looked like the stars with triangle tassels on the ends. I got out of my chair and took off my giant Archers of Loaf t-shirt which

I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a plaid flannel shirt, a triangle necklace, loafers and jeggings. I put in four earrings out of six holes because in the other holes I put in padlocks to stretch the

cartilage,and ruffled my hair to give it that I-Don't-Care-What-The-World-Thinks-Of-Me look. Then I put on a green knit hat.

That chick, Megan, (AN: Guys, this is me!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her medium length reddish hair and opened her amber eyes. She put on her same obvious fin outfit.

"HELLO, DECK GURL, I saw you talking to Robin and KF yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, trying to sound aloof, like those deck guys yesterday sounded.

"Do you like either of them?" she asked as we went out of the hallway and into the main room.

"No, I so fucking don't! Liking people is too mainstream." I wheezed as I lit another cigarette.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Robin walked up to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I replied nonchalantly.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Shoes is having a concert in Gotham." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I raspily uttered, barely containing my excitement. I love GS. They are my favorite band, besides MTB, which I'm sure none of you are deck enough to actually know.

"Well….I'm taking KF with me." he said.

I gasped.


	3. Dressed like a lesbian, it's a craze

AN: tha last post wasn't me, it was a friend who wante dto post a chapter so i let her. An i'm sorry thers no sexxy scene in it, promise next time ther will be

I wasn't that surprised that Robin might be gay, it's a big deal right now. "Whatever, I might see you there" I said taking a long dragg from my cigarette. Robin "I just thought I should tell you that KF

and me, we're a thing and we love Good Shoes." He responded taking the cigarette from my hand. I watched as he smoked MY cigarette sexily. It sucks when you get the frigidaire from such a juicer,

but I already knew that he'd want me, none of these girls have access to the amount of drugs and indie rock as much as me, and sooner or later he'd want that. Robin and me just stared at each other

for a moment not saying anything. I pulled another cig from my pocket and lit it up. "I'm in a band" I said blowing smoke in his face. He didn't wave it off. "What do you play?" he asked. "I'm on vocals

and melodica, we have a stylophone player, a chick bass player and a guy who plays recorder. We've been told we're like a mix of Spike Jonze and an old version of the new Purple Clouds." I explained

in a bored tone that established so much self worth in myself. "Yeah the Purple Clouds used to be good, and now they've totally sold out." Robin responded matching my bored tone. "Well maybe I'll

check out you're band sometimes, only if it's performed in a café and not in a real concert like most bands." Robin responded. He looked like he was about to walk away but our tones were so bored it

was hard to tell. Megan made some kind of horrible sqweeeling sound. "We have a new girl! I forgot to mention…" she trailed off just as some new girl came in. She had long platinum blond stringy hair,

high-waisted jean shorts with ripped up edges, she also had on a pale pink shirt that had "Goodbye" written on it, the whole outfit was complete by pink toms . I took out my piece and quickly tweeted

how deck she looked before snapping a picture and adding it to my tumblr wall. She walked up to us. " Hey" she said "Hey" we responded to her. "I'm Artemis, I didn't get a chance to meet you

yesterday. I was at this record store looking for music that is so underground I don't even know about it." She explained pretty quickly. It made sense to me, sometimes a music search could take all

day, especially when you had to search through so much mainstream stuff to get to the nice music. "I'm Deck Gurl, or Milo if you prefer. Maybe you could show me where to get some good vinals

sometime" I said handing her a cig, she took it. "Sure, they have a great collection of instrumental synth music." She responded. I smirked "You know the band Good shoes?" I asked. Robin gave me a

look, but I ignored him. Artemis was a total deck tassel, and she looked like someone I could relate to. "Yeah they're old and they haven't sold out to the man. They're brand of raspy vocals and use of

intruments such as the recorder is very impressive" she coughed out between smoky lips. "They're playing in Gotham. Come with me?" I asked, lack of emotion painting my lips. Artemis shrugged "fine

by me." She said walking away. Megan started to make more horrible sounds "You're into guuuuurls?" she asked. I started to braid my hair, thinking if it was worth my time to answer her. I didn't think

so. I walked away with Robin.

I walked into the next room. In there was an emo boy, he may not have been emo actually but he did have a disconcerted look on his face. "Hey, what's your problem?" I asked puffing on my cigarette.

The boy looked at me "I don't even know you" he commented rudely, ignoring my question. "I'm Deck Gurl, you can call me Milo if you really want to." I said rolling my eyes. How could he not have been

paying attention when I first got here. He's so midtown words can't even describe, but there was something attractive about the way he ignored me. "Deck Gurl…I'm Super boy" he said finally

addressing me...well it was time for me to give him the fridgidaire. "You're the new girl right? I like your style" he said quietly. "Thanks, I know" I whispered before walking away. He had a low deck level

of just a 4.

So I went backt o my room and got ready for the concernt in gotham. I did some crack and shot up some heroine while smoking pot for dinner, and then I got dressed. I put on a green hemp bra and

panties set, pink leggings, a white lace top that you could totally see my bra through but I didn't honestly care. I braided my long knee length stringy brown hair and put a peacock feather in it. I put

fancy bone gages in two of my ear holes, pink plugs in the next two and blue studs in the last two holes. I still had a little time so I listened to my record player and ate a baby carrot. Then it was time

to leave. I went outside and met Kf, Robin and Artemis. "We're taking the Bat Mobile, I know it sucks because everyone will know it as being mainstream and overused but it was all we could get."

Robin esplained. [oh and I kno he's usualy 13 but in this lets jus pretend tha he can drive.] I shrugged, if it couldn't be helped…"that's so fin, hopefully no one will see us" I said as I put on my brown

Wayfarer sunglasses and got in the car with the rest of them.

At the concert we all drank bronsons and KF and Robin were busting mobys everywhere. We enjoyed ourselves because the music was so deck and there were no midtown kids or any frago boys. Then

we left and Robin drove the bat mobile to the liquior store. "I'll be right back I need to get some stuff." He said. "I need cigars" Artemis said following him. Leaving me alone with Kid Flash for the first

time…


	4. Muscles can be deck I guess

an: FUN FACT- to have a truly perfect Mary Sue you need to have them be loved by ALL, but have a personality that you know not a lot of people would love. Also I feel like I should mention that I based "Deck Gurl" off of actual people I know, yes I know these people...feel sorry for me

I looked at KF and he looked at me. "Robin told me you're in a band" he said looking away all aloof. "Yeah, Pink Freud…so" I said back. The bat mobile looked a lot bigger on the outside, it had been  
fitted with more seats for the occasion, but even so it was cramped. KF's body was already touching mine. "Want to ditch them?" he asked me. I smirked behind my Wayfarers. "Where would we go?" I asked. He shrugged "We could go to the record store if you want, or this vegan café I know." He sujested. My face lit up.

"You're a vegan?"

"pshuh, being a vegan automatically makes you better than everyone else" he replied. I scratched the shaved side of my hair. "That's so true, I am also a vegan. But I'm not one of those new vegans, I've been one nearly my whole life." I explained trying not to sound so midtown, but sometimes when people don't know you they assume you're just a mainstream loser. "Let's get the fuck out of here" KF said opening the door. We both crawled out and started walking.

"This will be faster." KF said picking my 98 lbs. body he tried to run but he tripped on my hair, I picked up the braid and held on to it. Then he ran again and I felt a ridiculous breese that almost made me lose my sunglasses. We finally stopped right in front of this little back alley café by the horbor. The moon was out and it was a full moon, huge and exciting but all I felt was apathy. I looked over at KF, he didn't have the right hipster body type. He was strong, and had a surprising amount of rippling muscles for someone of his age. Even his neck was thick with muscles that I couldn't imagine he had a use for. He caught me staring but I didn't look away, I just walked closer. "Milo why'd you come here with Artemis?" he asked. I shrugged "She's pretty deck, haven't you noticed?" I asked. He nodded, I swa the muscles rupple again.

"We used to do heroine together" he explained. I nodded, I used to hook up with my drug dealers all the time. "Is she any good?" I asked him pulling out a ciggerette an lightin up. KF shrugged "Yeah, but I'm better" he said seriously. I looked at him, blew smoke in his face and laughed sexily "Let's see about that" I saide closing the distance and placing my lips on his. We made out. A lot. We made out a lot, and all I could think about was triangels. We separated…he was good, really good. He tasted like whiskey and dirt. He had stubble on his face and it scratched my pale skin. I took my glasses and moved them to my head so I could see him better. Yeah robin was thinner and better looking, but this boy was deck too and I could respect that. "Come on, I'll buy you coffee" he said leading me inside the café. Inside it was really dark and everyone was on their macbook pro's. Rain Marker was playing on the speakers and I just remembered that I liked them about a year ago before they got played in places. If they ever started getting played on the radio I don't know what I'd do. I looked around the café, there was a sign that said that majority of the items in the places were made of hemp. KF got coffee's and we headed back to the damn mainstream mountain.

Artemis and Robin were no where in sight when we got back. I went to pull out another cigarette but I was out of them. KF looked at my bordum in his eyes "Wanna go have sex and smoke pot?" he asked I shrugged and followed him to his room. We walked to his room and closed the door. We started DOING IT!

"Oh oh, yeah" I said in my best aloof, sexy voice. Then I noticed a tattoo on KF's arm that I hadn't noticed before. It was of a triangle with the name Robin inside it. We stopped DOING IT. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled

"I have a tattoo a lot like that" my voice went back to it's normal volume. I pointed to the three triangles on my thigh one inside the other. He nodded "oh yeah we used to be a thing, sometimes we still are but not too often." KF explained. He handed me a joint and a lighter to use.

"What the fuck man" someone cried out, it was…...Robin!


	5. Tumblr is sooooo deck

AN: so I was recently told that this belongs in the tv section for Young Justice, well when I first looked I couldn't find a Young Justice for that section so I just put it in the comic book section. It should now be fixed so there. Also I'm getting pretty bored with this story but I do have a bitchin' ending coming up so it'll be sorta worth it. Another note, I have no idea why the format on here is always so weird so I apologize for that.

* * *

"That's my pot man. And my bed" Robin said boredom in his voice. "You know I don't want to spend time with that midtown frado Super Boy…and you know he likes to come in my room all the time" KF

said taking the joint from my hand and handing it to Robin. I blew my smoke upwards. "Sorry about your bed man" I said looking for my hemp bra. It wasn't like I had a lot of breasts to be covering, but

that bra was frucking expensive. I had bought it from these jerry's I met back home in the city. Robin shrugged "It's deck, you're both good looking. You don't have to get dressed just yet if you don't

want to" he said sitting on the bed blowing circles of smoke up into the air. "Yeah don't get dressed, I might want to DO IT again" KF said lighting two cigarette's and handing one to me, and I took it

and smoked for a while in silence. "Mind if I take a picture for my tumblr?" I asked taking out my iphone. "Go for it, tell us when so we can pose seriously with our smokes. "I'm about to take it" I said

snapping a picture of them. After quickly changing it to black and white to make it seem deeper, and adding a caption that said "existence in infinite, destruction is eminent" I updated my tumblr. "It's so

going to get reblogged a bunch of times." I said laying back down on the bed. Suddenly the door flew open. "Like omi god you guys, batman is here. We got a mission!" Megan was screaming again. I

groand loudly. The last thing I wanted to do was a mission, stopping bad guys and shit was just not something I wanted to waste my time with. "Costumes on I guess" Kid Flash said picking up the

brightest colored outfit I had ever seen. Robin put on a mask. "You're getting ready too right?" he asked as I search for my bra again. Then I found it. "Yeah I have a costume, let me go change." I said

running out of the room still in my underwear because I don't genrally care who sees me when they aren't in the same class of awesome as I am. I ran to my room and pulled out my supersuit from my

bag, it was wrinkled but not wrinkled enough so I rolled it into a ball before I put it on. It was light blue and long that held my crack whore body tight in it. It had pink triangles on the front. After KF had

tripped over my hair it seemed appropriate to cut it. So I cut it all the way up to my shoulders so it wouldn't be in my way. I looked like a boy and that was hot, it's so not mainstream to look like a boy if

your not one.

"Alright Batman what the fuck is going on?" I asked walking out to where everyone was. I had on a blue mask to cover my face. "We have to stop some robber from stealing from da bank" Superboy

said in a bored voice. "How fin" I responded hovering a few inches from the ground.

We hurried over to where the bad guys were stealing money. I was annoyed so I told the animals in the general area to attack, which freaked the frados out so much they dropped the money. Robin

threw something at then that looked something like a vinal that was sanded into spikes like a shirikin ninja thingy. Then we threw the loser midtownies into jail and headed back to the mountain.

"Come on everyone, that went so well. Let's have a party to celebrate" Megan suggested cheerily. We all rolled our eyes at her because she was a chipper tassel that didn't know anything. "Fuck you,

Megan. You wouldn't know deck if it bit you in the ass" I responded, horrified at what her idea of a good time could possibly be. Megan laughe d

"Why do you like think you're the best person in the whole world?" she asked. I scoffed

"I don't think that, I know that. You are just so fin I could cry." I said walking away to my bedroom.

Artemis followed me, and I could only imagine why. As we were walking I caould hear Robin in the other room declaring Megan's music tastes to be horrifying and completely infantile. "Robin, I just got

the new song by Milsom, 'Song for the painfully indie' you've got to listen" KF was saying before they walked down the other hallway. I kept walking. "I'm trying to keep up with you Deck Gurl" Artemis

was saying as I opened my bedroom door.


End file.
